The Jester's Fool
by trisha23flow
Summary: Trust was a luxury he couldn't afford due to the experiences he had. Cold and unfeeling Tohru Adachi continued on with his life in the quiet town of Inaba where he met the girl who would probably be the death of him or his salvation. Pairing: Minako x Adachi. Pedo alert. Jk.
1. Thursdays are for throwbacks

**Authors note:** So this my first time making a persona fanfic. There will be some oc-iness in Adachi's character in this chapter because this took place years ago when he was still in the city. And fyi, this female protagonist in this story isn't the genderbent version of Yu but from the persona 3 cast, Minako. And regarding the timeline between persona 3 and 4, they are both happening in the same time here in this story so no one's older than the other aside from the canon in their perspective games (e.g Akihiko and Mitsuru). Which makes it possible for me to add twists in the story and crossovers. Sorry for the yu fangirls btw as I am removing him from the story and replace his role with the female character from the p3p instead.

Sorry for the long explanation, please enjoy~

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own the Persona series. If I did, Minato wouldn't die and there would a femc in p4g to date adachi :((

 **Thursdays are for throwbacks:**

"Tohru!" a voice filled with glee shouted. A girl came running towards me coming to a halt as she was right in front of me panting on her knees.

Her vermillion hair matched her ocean blue eyes whilst her pale white skin shone like the moon on the eve of the night. I could look at her the whole damn day and never tire of it. Every day was always something with her and I never felt bored.

I was too absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize that I was staring at her like some fool daydreaming. Well she really is a dream, a dream that I didn't want to wake from.

It wasn't too soon before she noticed that I was spacing out. "Were you waiting for me that long? And more importantly, is this a new skill of yours? Sleeping with your eyes open?" she decided to give me a hard nudge in the ribs, startling me back to reality "You look like a zombie" she laughs.

"You're still as slow as ever, I've been waiting here for an hour and to answer your question. I might be becoming one due to a thing called ' **College** '."

I sighed heavily as I scratched the back of my head. College is really going to drive someone's nuts. I may get good grades all the time but I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't a pain in the ass. But in a few more months we'll finally be graduating from this hell only to be promoted to another plane of hell called the real world.

"So what were you so hysterical about?" I asked.

"Look at this!" her voiced was filled with enthusiasm as she showed a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked in my curiosity.

"Can't you tell?" she mockingly grinned. I was tempted to tell her to stop doing that expression due looking like an absolute idiot but it would just ruin the mood.

"I wouldn't ask you if I knew, right?" I said as an attempt to humor her.

"Tch. You're no fun Tohru." She sighed in defeat "Anyway, I got accepted in the same police branch you applied for" she proudly exclaimed in her usual cheerful tone. "Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Why apply for the same branch anyway?" I'm actually really delighted to work with her but I was curious as to what was her reason.

"I promised that I wouldn't leave you, right?" she casually stated as if it was a normal thing to say. I was only able to blush in response; it felt as if my mouth had gone dry making me unable to form any words. "Hey! Why are you getting all quiet for? I'm getting embarrassed you know!" there was a visible faint tint of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"T-thanks." I mumbled and subconsciously ruffled my locks in embarrassment. Damn, what the fuck am I doing? What am I? A teenage high school girl?!

I directly looked into her eyes for answers. A hint that she was bluffing or trying to embarrass me but it showed nothing but honesty and determination.

"You better not think I'm not joking or else I'll beat your ass!" she threatened me with a glare.

Is she for real? I never thought that someone would take me seriously. I didn't want to get my hopes high really.

"I'm serious…" she looked at me with pleading eyes showing that she's eager as well.

"I know." I hesitantly patted her head which caused a gentle smile to form in her face.

I wonder if you'd stay the same or abandon me like the others have after they're done with me. The thought of you changing… is terrifying.

I'm scared.

I shook my head as I brushed off the negative thoughts away and for once, decided to trust this warm feeling that's rapidly spreading in my chest.

I was wrong.

* * *

"Adachi-san" she called out to me in a low voice which was very unusual for her and caused to worry. Her eyes weren't as bright as they used to be.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a hint of concern was noticeable in my voice. This wasn't like her; she'll usually be running towards me in joy as if she was a little kid. "And stop with the formalities, call me Tohru like always" her voice calling out my name was the sweet drug that added spice to this pathetic life that I lead.

"Let's stop this… I can't do this anymore." she muttered with her head lowered. There was desperation in her voice as if she was chained. My heart suddenly dropped as if there was a heavy anchor in my chest. Even so, my mind argued that maybe I just misunderstood her, was it work? Probably I guess.

Being the fool, I asked her "Tired from work huh? It happens." I attempted to laugh but her expression was unchanging. The feeling I had was getting worse. It is as if I was sinking from the different emotions inside of me.

"I can't be with you anymore…" her words began to echo in my mind. There was a deafening silence between us disregarding the noisy crowd. My mouth suddenly felt dry despite the fact that I was drowning in an ocean of despair as I stared into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with nothing, I attempted to speak but no words came out. I stood there, waiting for her… like I always do.

"I'm breaking the promise that I made to you… sorry."

"W-why? Was it something that I did?" I was desperate. I couldn't care less if I looked absolutely pathetic right now. I mean… I always am, right?

"N-no. You didn't do anything wrong. It's me… it's me who was wrong!" she cried. "We were ignorant that time; we made a promise knowing nothing about reality. I thought that it would be fine if we just stayed together and everything would be fine, but I was wrong. The real world, this reality… it doesn't really work that way. Bonds like we have are useless in this world. It's either you eat or to get eaten. That's the rule. You of all people should know that."

"Y-yeah… I know that very well, you didn't have to remind me. But I… I still believed in you. I trusted you while knowing that." I mumbled. Was it wrong to trust someone? I was too blinded by my emotions that I didn't realize that I was already losing myself. My family was right, I was better off alone.

"I-I just used you, Tohru." She admitted. "You were smart and had the talent, things that I can't attain or will never have. You were my golden ticket to success. I figured that if I stick with you, I'll be able to go where I wanted to. And now that I'm here, I no longer need you…"

"I-It's one of you friendly jokes, right? You're just making an excuse to get away from me." I cried in desperation. "There's no way you can do it. You're different from the others, right? You can never absolutely do it. Please tell me that I'm right! Please!"

"T-that wasn't the real me… I was deceiving you the whole time."

"Then what about our promise? Was that a lie too?" I can still remember how honest her eyes were that day. How her blue orbs showed nothing but her innocence and purity. Was it nothing but an act as well?

I was expecting an answer from her but she just shrugged it off, like what I am to her life.

"I've already made up my mind and I've decided to forget about you." she said in a casual manner. Asi if I hold no sentiment towards her. Then I suddenly remembered the time that she promised that she wouldn't leave. She said that casually as well too, right? No wonder she can also call quits so easily.

I wanted to ask what I meant to her but was interrupted by the sudden slam of the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO FLIRTING HERE FOR? GO AND GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK YOU IDIOTS!" A fat angry lieutenant showed up with irritation written all over his face. "AND YOU!" he pointed at her, "YOU DO THE PATROL!" wasn't it his turn tonight? Lazy pig.

"B-But sir" but before she can protest, the pig turned a bad eye on her "N-Nothing sir. On my way sir!" and she took her leave.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR? GET BACK TO WORK!" The pig exclaimed making his exit as well which left me all alone.

There was nothing I could do but watch as her back slowly disappeared from my sight. I wanted to ask her so many things. Did I mean something to her? Or was I just a means to an end? Maybe the next time that we bump into each other I'll have the confidence to speak up to her.

Little did I know that tonight was the last time that I'll ever see her.

The following day I found out that she was raped and murdered by a drug addict roaming around the city while she was on patrol that night. My mind went blank. The people around me didn't give a fuck that one of their co-workers was just killed. She was right, reality was a bitch.

My eyes roamed to look for the lieutenant who was eating comfortably in his chair. I was too consumed by my anger to know what I was doing and punched the pig square in the jaw.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT THAT SHE'S DEAD!" I cried in desperation "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR LAZY ASS SHE'D STILL BE RIGHT HERE BY NOW!"

The sudden commotion I caused alerted the whole room. Two co-workers of mine held me back and I could see the look of disdain in their eyes whilst another officer helped the pig up to his feet. His nose was bleeding and his cheek was evidently bruised.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he exclaimed in anger. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A ROOKIE! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON ME!"

You got what was coming to you. I thought to myself.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT THE BITCH GOT HERSELF KILLED. SHE WAS ON PATROL YET SHE COULDN'T EVEN DO IT PROPERLY! HOW EMBARASSING!"

He grinned like a motherfucker which infuriated me even more. It was his shift in the first place, I wanted to tell him that he was the one who should have died instead of her. I wanted to hit him again and again and again. I wanted to wipe that ugly mug off his face. But I doubt that these two idiots would let me. Also, my head was starting to get clear after the sudden outburst that I had. Great, now I'm royally fucked.

I was dragged into the commissioner's office where he confronted me and told me that I did have a point. However, they weren't going to let me off easy… especially with insubordination.

"You have the talent, but the choices you make have a consequence. I'm sure you know this by now." he started with his lecture.

Oh shit, would they take away my badge? I should remind myself next time to control my emotions and think with my head… if there is a next time.

"So instead of removing you from your service as a police officer I'm transferring you to a different town called yasoinaba, there you'll work so you'll be able to redeem yourself." Yeah because transferring me to the boonies where there is virtually no crime would help me redeem myself. Nice logic asshole.

You are scheduled for transfer in three days and in those time you are to finish any work you have left and report to your new post. That's all, dismissed."

Inaba, huh?

Two days later, I stand in front of her grave, her name carved upon the tombstone. I feel nothing, absolutely nothing and it occurred to me that it doesn't bother me at all. But I start to remember the things she told me, the promise she made and how she made me dance to her tune like a fucking idiot. How I thought that she of all people would be the one to shelter me from the storm and care for me as if I wasn't an animal but a fucking person, but in reality I was nothing more than a tool for her. A stepping stone that she used to attain her desires and when the time came that she had no need for me… I was easily swept aside.

I knelt in front of her tombstone and whispered "I hope you enjoy sucking on Satan's dick, you slut" and quietly walked away as the emptiness and loathing that I feel begin to swallow me whole.

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

An eerie sound woke me from my deep slumber. Just give me five more minutes, damn you! I tapped the alarm clock to turn the irritating sound off. Stretching my arms and letting out a long yawn I rise from my bed. Another boring day, huh?

I was suddenly lost in thought as the flashbacks I had come rushing back into my mind. Most of it all was about 'her'. But before my stupid head started to recall all of it again I mentally reprimanded myself to forget about it.

A dream, huh? More like a fucking nightmare. Probably even worse than Freddy Krueger.

It was all her damn fault that I was in this state right now, fucking bitch. I hope she's rotting in one of the nine hells or somewhere…

Yeah, that's right.

Every choice has their own consequence. That's what you get for using me. Karma got to your ass pretty fast, you fucking deserved it bitch.

-30-

 **Omake:**

 **Adachi:** Uhm, what's this all about?

 **Author:** A pedo fanfic between you and Minako.

 **Adachi:** Hey hold it right there, I'm not interested into kids. She barely even has tits.

 **Minako:** Oh yeah? How the hell did you know? You pervert!

 **Adachi:** As if I'll have an interest in you.

 **Minako:** You want a fight, pervert?!

 **Author:** Hey what are you guys doing?! Help me Dojima-san!

 **Author's Note:** There goes adachi's past and her ex-lover. If you haven't noticed, I didn't named the girl cause I don't feel like it lol. So what do you say? I'm still having thoughts whether I would include personas and shits here or make it realistic. Anyway freely suggest your opinions or violent reactions in the review section. Lolbye.


	2. Encounter

**Encounter:**

I wasn't your typical city girl before I got transferred to Inaba due to your not so typical problems. My parents died in an accident years ago and sad for me, I'll be all alone. It's not that I can't take care properly of myself, maybe I still need some guidance. So my guardian asked my mother's brother, my uncle, to let me stay at their place for one year which he agreed on. I don't really remember who or what kind of person he is, all I know he is a police officer. A hero of justice to some.

I'm not really a social person. In fact, I only talk to others unless they approach me first so this is kinda bothering me. I made friends when I was still in the city but because they took the initiative to know me. The friends I had were my dorm mates and some club members. I really don't a have a choice or the right to complain but instead, I should be grateful they took me in. I'm only bothered if I would be able adapt to this sudden change again. New school, new environment and new faces. And hopefully I can blend well into it. I decided to call it a day and took a good night's sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

 **Tomorrow Afternoon**

"Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba." The train operator announced.

I finally arrived at my destination. "So this is Inaba, huh?" I murmured to myself and made my way out of the station.

I let my eyes roam around in this unfamiliar place where I'll be staying for a year and if you're going to ask me to describe it in word, I sure have the perfect adjective for that: Bland. I mean there really is nothing here. Everywhere I look, it's the same scenery all over again. It feels like I'm in a painting or something. What was I expecting anyway? This is in the middle of nowhere.

"What a way to spend the year." I muttered before releasing a sigh.

"Hey, over here!" A voice shouted. I turned around to see where the voice came from. A man who's probably in his early Forty's waved at me as his grayish black hair swayed with the wind, his noticeable three-day stubble was apparent giving hints that he has been working non-stop for days. His grey eyes shone with glee as he greeted me "Well, you look good in person than your photo." I blushed at the sudden compliment. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you."

I was about to bow my respects when he suddenly reached his hand towards me for a quick shake which I gladly accepted. "Stop with the formalities. I'm your mother's brother by the way so I guess that makes me your uncle." Then he gestured the shy little girl hiding behind him for introductions. "And this is your cousin. Introduce yourself to her Nanako."

A little girl with brown hair styled in pigtails and brown orbs hesitantly came forward to introduce herself. But came running back to his father's back right after she spoke. That's kinda adorable.

"What are you getting so shy for?" Dojima-san released a heartily laugh that resulted to Nanako hitting him on the back. "Oww!" He groaned in pain. I could only smile in the exchange.

We made a few stops before we actually reached home. The whole trip was surprisingly relaxing . This place wasn't that bad I guess.

 **Evening**

It was one hell of a day and tomorrow would be my first day in school. Great to be me! I'm nervous as hell right now but who cares? I'll just be myself. If they don't like me, then I won't force them. So much edginess.

"Fight Minako!" I shouted in attempt to cheer myself up and put on my game face or whatever you call it. But that's not the way it works, I still feel anxious and yeah, butteflies in your stomach. I need to fight this anxiety. I sighed defeatedly and decided to sneak out to get some fresh air.

 **Outside**

I toured myself in this unfamiliar place hoping to get myself to calm down but unfortunately, there's nothing to do. All stores were already closed. Not all actually, a bar was still open but Dojima-san might find out and would probably kick my ass if he does. And now I suddenly miss Iwatodai. I remembered Club Escapade and the nightly sermons I get from the Bald Monk. I have never thought I would be separated from them. I was taking things for granted.

"This isn't helping at all..." I muttered as I reminisced the times I was with my true friends: Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru and the others. I know this place is not far from them but it's still different not being able to spend your daily life with them. I broke into tears as the memories came rushing back in to my mind. I was too consumed with my emotions until a figure came in front of me and offered something that caught me off guard.

I wiped off my tears away that seems to blurred my sight and looked at the figure standing in front of me. It's guy in his early or late twenties with an unruly black hair and gray eyes glowing under the moonlight. He was wearing a black suit with a white long sleeved shirt inside that complimented well his crooked red neck tie.

There was a silent pause between us until he decided to break the ice.

"Are you okay missy?" He asked and handed me a white handkerchief.

"Y-yeah." I wiped off my tears once again and gratefully accepted the said handkerchief that made him somehow form a smile on his face. "Thanks."

"Someone broke your heart?" He asked again humoring me this time with his smile unchanging. Maybe it was his way of comfort?

"Not really. Just remembering stuffs." I snorted.

"Oh well missy. This is not the right place for you to remember those "stuffs". It's already late and you need to go home and remember those stuffs inside your room." He said as if he was reprimanding me like I am some child but for some odd reasons, it made happy. "Hey, what are you grinning there for? You're not taking me seriously here." He knotted his eyebrows in dismay but only to appear adorable in my view. I can't help but smile. He looks like a kid trying to appear as an adult.

"Fine fine." I said in defeat. He's too adorable that I can't take him seriously.

"You really are not taking me seriously here, missy." He let out a huge sigh and took something inside from his suit. "Look, I'm a police offer. You shouldn't be here roaming late at night. Come here now, I'll take you home."

He's a policeman? For a guy who looks lousy? There are really a lot of things that is unpredictable. Maybe he knows Dojima-san? Oh wait, this town is small so I'm sure he really knows my uncle. I'm fucked if he finds out.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself. I'm fine really. I'm a strong girl who needs no police man." I strongly rejected and laughed like an idiot pretending to be an idiot. Oh god, what am I doing with my life?

"You look like you're hiding something." He stepped forward and looked at me from closer perspective resulting to invasion of my personal space that made me uncomfortable which he didn't seemed to notice. Well, he is a police officer. This shit is normal for them. He was too close that I can smell his alluring scent. Did I just say alluring? "Whether you like it or not missy, you're getting accompanied by me."

"W-what?! I said I'm fine. Geez." I exclaimed in panic which made him even more suspicious of me.

"What if something happens to you? I would be accounted responsible." He scratched the back of his head.

Oh right. I was too selfish. Of course I am his responsibility now. If something happened to me, I'm pretty sure he would be taken out from the force or somethinf just because of me being a little bitch. I cursed myself internally.

"Ugh fine. Take me home, Mr. Officer." I groaned in response. I'll just accept whatever punishment Dojima-san give me.

Without any questions, he accompanied me on my walk way home. The town was quiet and so are we. It was pretty awkward walking side by side in complete silence. I wanted to ask him some questions but wasn't able to. I'm sure he too wants to ask questions but instead, he just hummed some unfamiliar tunes as he escort me back. I just decided to keep my questions to myself and ask him the next time I meet him. I'm sure I will.

"Uhm, are you sure this is your house?" He questioned and gave me a look of curiosity.

"Yeah. If you know Dojima-san, he is my uncle." I stated resulting a comical expression from him. I was expecting that. I giggled.

"That ain't funny, missy." He frowned and ruffled his slightly unruly hair.

"Can you please do me a favor, Mr. Officer?" I asked and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Depends." He shrugged off his shoulders.

"Can you please keep this encounter from my uncle. Please?" I begged and winked at him. "Pretty please?"

"Fine fine. Just don't do it again next time. Maybe you can do it but not during my shift." He sighed in defeat. He was about to walk away but I forgot there's this one question I wanted to ask him now. Like really right now.

"Hey wait!" I called out to him.

"Hmm?" He turned back.

"Minako Arisato." I shouted at him. He gave me a confusing look before he was able to pull off a smile like his usual ones.

"Tohru Adachi." He said and smiled at me in a carefree manner that somehow made feel warm despite the cold weather. "Don't cause anymore trouble kid." He waved his hand at me as I watched his back disappeared into darkness.

 **Author's note:** So there's the chapter 2. I'm still thinking how to develop them. Tell me what do you think about this chapter. All reviews and feedbacks are greatly appreciated. Again, thank you for reading. See you next chapter.


End file.
